


Little Sister Headcanons

by YXxXxXY



Series: Genshin Impact Stories/One-Shots [15]
Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Series: Genshin Impact Stories/One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046866
Kudos: 26





	Little Sister Headcanons

##  Diluc

🔥 Oh gods, this man…

🔥 We all know how much of a white knight he is. We all know how introspective he became after his death.

🔥 You were the only one that helped him push through your father’s death. You were there to cry with him, to mourn with him. And you were there to make him laugh when times became more dark than either of you thought possible.

🔥 Diluc is very, _very_ protective of you. You were his only blood family left, after all, and he would do anything to keep you safe — to keep you away from any and all harm.

🔥 If it was up to him, you would never need to take up a weapon at all. He would be your sword and shield, if the time should ever arise that you need him to be such.

🔥 If you ever decide to date — whether man, woman, or otherwise — please warn your significant other about your brother. He _will_ try to intimidate them (hell, even Kaeya will join in and you joke it’s the only thing he and Diluc ever seemed to agree on aksjsk)

##  La Signora

❄️ Signora is surprisingly gentle with you.

❄️ You aren’t her sister by blood; she found you out in the frigid winter of Snezhnaya — a child barely more than five, freezing and huddled in the shadow of an alleyway.

❄️ When she had picked you up, you had snuggled closer to her. She was undeniably warm (despite the cryo vision he held)

❄️ Signora is just as protective as Diluc when it comes to you. She held a soft spot in her heart for you — even goes so far as to say that the reason she even fights is for you.

❄️ She loves you truly, and if any harm should ever befall you, pray for those that hurt you. For Signora will have their lives.

##  Scaramouche

⚡️ Scaramouche is the definition of ‘tough love’.

⚡️ He doesn’t coddle you, not like Signora or Diluc. He doesn’t hold his tongue when he is displeased. He doesn’t always mean the words he says in anger, and you know this.

⚡️ Like Signora, you weren’t related to Scaramouche by blood. You weren’t found by him, either. In fact, it was you that found _him._

⚡️ When the two of you had first met, it was in Liyue, when stars fell from the sky. Your first meeting was … _eventful_. You were such an insolent brat in Scaramouche’s eyes, always arguing with him and his authority.

⚡️ It wasn’t long after the two of you had met — that was when Scaramouche first started seeing you as someone to protect, as family.

⚡️ The realization was sudden, in the middle of a battlefield. He had protected you from a stray pyro slime while you had been distracted by a Mitachurl.

⚡️ Long story short, Scaramouche’s attitude towards you had changed so drastically. You can bet Childe will tease him for it.

##  Zhongli

🔸 Like Zhongli, you are an adeptus. You had fought with him during the Archon War, had served alongside Ganyu with the Qixing.

🔸 Only Ganyu knew of your lineage, that you were the younger sister of Rex Lapis by blood. And you were quite content to make sure no one else found out.

🔸 When Rex Lapis faked his own death, you had helped him. You knew better than to talk him out of it — once the Geo Archon had made up his mind, it was nigh impossible to change it.

🔸 It would be a lie to say he didn’t feel protective over you. But he knew that you were a capable fighter, and he knew you could defend yourself quite well.

🔸 Even after Rex Lapis had died, and your brother took his position as the mortal Zhongli, you continued to spend time with him. He _was_ your family.

🔸 The two of you would often enjoy talks over tea, or would take walks through Liyue Harbor and just speak of the past.

🔸 Neither of you knew what the future held, but you were content to wait for it with your brother.


End file.
